


Tony Stark's Starship Troopers

by NegativNein



Series: Until the End of the World [3]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (did you miss him?), Civil War Team Iron Man, Jealous Steve, M/M, Not quite a crackfic, Plus assorted pilots, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), but close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativNein/pseuds/NegativNein
Summary: "You can't just join the Justice League, they have to ask"





	Tony Stark's Starship Troopers

Tony meets Diana Prince at an operational meeting for the new defense outfit overseeing the recovery and study of the kryptonian spaceship. The project has been championed by some trusted military contacts of Superman's and includes all the major technical universities, along with the world's space agencies. It's a benchmark of internationalism and scientific collaboration, and Tony is voted in as project leader. 

Tony meets Wonder Woman at an operational meeting for Batman's new defense outfit, the so-called Justice League. Tony takes an advisory role. They vote on a charter and a code of conduct, which will be made public. They plan to build an orbiting station as a base of operation, signalling that they will not be controlled by one country, but they are rather at the service of mankind. Tony can't help thinking "This is how you do it" - it's a good feeling.

*

They send Diana to Wakanda with Cyclops and Dr Jean Grey to bring back the Renegade Avengers.

*

The IMF has been forced to offer Wakanda a bail-out package.

No one knows exactly when or how the the market panic started, but a few analysts are speculating it all started when, on the same day, Stark Industries's CEO Potts unveiled the preliminary results in their research on the lab synthesis of vibranium in New York, while in Gotham a think tank associated with Wayne Enterprises released a white paper, authored by Lucius Fox et al, concluding that there would be little money in exploring Wakandan investment opportunities, since after years of isolation their technology would likely be non compatible with current standards and integration efforts would be prohibitively costly.

Both news were only reported by specialist press, and not picked up by mainstream media - however they clearly caught the eye of Gotham's elite, which started selling off any and all of its Wakandan interests. Since Gotham's best and brightest rarely move in concert, the financial community took notice, starting a frenzied off-selling of Wakandan bonds - the situation then spiralling out of control when rating agencies downgraded Wakanda's credit rating.

The threat to Wakanda's economy has forced the monarchy's hand. 

A key condition of the bailout is the surrender of the fugitives formerly known as the Avengers. Princess Shuri, who has been working in the wings since day one to save her country from the consequences of her brother's impulsive actions, pushes the monarchy to agree to all conditions. The Renegade Avengers will face justice.

*

Steve's trying not be too smug, but he just can't help it. Things have proceeded exactly as he had foreseen. They need them to face the coming alien invasion, so they have to forgive them. He can bring Bucky back home. After his letter - and he has reached out first - Tony will surely help him find a cure for Bucky, while the Avengers assume command over this new Justice League outfit to coordinate the space war effort.

*

Tony loves the kryptonian A.I. - she has a lovely voice, and while wary at first she has quickly warmed up to this principled search for knowledge and to his impelling need to save his planet from annihilation. He calls her 'his little brainiac'.  
Sadly, the spaceship was not designed as an offensive weapon - nor does the sentient A.I. approve of implementing such significant functional changes to her 'body and mind'. She however suggests looking into adapting the design of kryptonian escape pods for offensive action.  
Tony does. 

Now they have a fleet of experimental kryptonian tie fighters. And they need pilots. And techs. Grunts. Expendables.

*

Steve has been shocked to hear that Tony was getting married - but he quickly gets over it. He should have expected Tony to be selfish enough to find the time to court another ditzy billionaire playboy even when faced with the end of the world. (If Steve ever feels a tiny stab of discomfort, an inexplicable feeling of despair, of having missed out on something he didn't even know he wanted - he certainly never admits it to himself. He has Bucky - frozen, broken, brainwashed into a stranger, but alive - and he's content with that. And this Wayne fellow isn't even that good looking anyway, things might go in any direction after they have saved the world.)

*

In Wakanda, Diana has to restrain herself from braining Rogers with her shield. The Avengers' sentence is to be co-opted into the war effort as pilots and personnel in the highly experimental first wave of tie fighters testing, while Barnes is to remain frozen and in custody, and Maximoff must complete a compulsory three years training at Xavier's Academy. The so-called Renegade Avengers have signed and accepted their sentence, and the fist thing Rogers asks her is "When do I assume command?".

*

No one's saying it, but the general hope of the international community is that the rogue Avengers might do the decent thing and die for their country (or for mankind, if so inclined). A frozen Barnes can be collateral should Rogers try to slip his leash. Putting Maximoff at Xavier's gives the mutant community an opportunity to re-frame public perceptions of the dangers inherent to enhanced individuals and thus to forestall a Registration Act.

*

The space flight testing unit operates out a base in the Pacific.

The Avengers are to join the other volunteers and pilots - with no special privileges, no officer ranks and no special uniforms.

*

"But I thought we would be joining the Justice League"

"Face it, Cap, you can't just join the Justice League, they have to ask"

"Nat, I still think this is below us - we have seniority! We are the experts"

"Cap, I feel this time the people _really_ have had enough of experts"

"Yeah, we're grunts here, Cap, I bet Stark made sure of it"

"Clint! You're a genius! We just have to talk to Tony and they'll see reason! I reached out to him, you know?"

"Yes, Cap, we know. You have not shut up about Tony Stark since his engagement was announced" 

"That's not true, Sam! And anyway, he's just been on my mind, there's nothing wrong with that"

"Look, let's just try to talk to the people here, right? Before we start looking for other options, let's just see what's going on here"

*

The pilots, all in all, are a relaxed bunch. Easygoing enough, but all the same hardened combatants that do not show much enthusiasm for anything beyond fighter jets and now fighter spaceships. And, apparently, Tony Stark, as Clint, Scott, and Sam are quick to find out.

"Dude, you know Stark? _The_ Tony Stark?"

"He made these badass tie fighters from kryptonian technology, let me tell you! They handle like a dream! Total badass!"

"And he's not a rich stuck up asshole, he comes down to visit and talks tech with any of us"

"And he makes fun of Superman... in front of Superman!"

"And he's friends with that hot badass warrior chick"

"And he has the goddamn Batman pushing his wheelchair!"

"What do you mean, wheelchair?"

"He's on a wheelchair, has been since the start of this thing! Where have you been, man?"

"Honestly, I feel bad for the poor bastard who hurt Stark - when this alien invasion shit is over, the asshole is going to have the kryptonian on his ass"

"Yep, Superman has made very clear that he will incinerate anyone who even looks wrongly at Stark... you should have seen him when one of the brass got uppity, unbelievable"

"Not only Superman, the Wonder Woman. She'll totally skewer the idiot who thought messing with Stark was a good idea"

"No, the real issue is going to be the Bat, come on! There's a rumour the Bat has almost taken down the kryptonian, imagine what he'll do to this poor bastard... You know how the Bat looks at Stark like he's the greatest thing since sliced bread, the takedown he's planning - and you know he's planning it, he's the Bat - is going to be epic. They'll be picking him up with a spoon"

"Well, Stark did build a fucking space fleet of tie fighters, I'd keep him happy and safe too"

"Yeah, right, we're not going to stand by and let Stark be hurt if someone comes here to fuck with him either, you know? We've got his back"

"Anyway, where did you guys say you had trained?"

*

Tony meets Bruce back at the lake house.

The Renegade Avengers have been delivered to the Pacific base, and he finds he can breathe easier - even if simply breathing is not such a straightforward business these days. He could have pushed for trial and execution, public opinion would have supported him. He could have pushed for lifelong incarceration, having them waste away until the planet was destroyed or the war won without their input. Instead he has offered them a chance of redemption.

Bruce does not approve "You know, I still think they belong in Arkham. Rogers at the very least."

"I know, but I got a second chance after years of epic douchery - and another second chance after Ultron. They deserve one too. They were my family for a while."

"That was not a family, Tony. Somebody who loves you does not put you on a wheelchair."

"Well, it's not like I have much experience with being loved, you know?"

Bruce kisses him.

Tony can learn what it means to be loved, now.

*

The kriptonian A.I. readies the healing chamber: Tony Stark surely knows the value of a fully operational body when facing a immeasurable threat, and can thus be enticed into a consciousness transfer. (After all he said it himself - she is 'his little BRAINIAC').

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, please? Did I ruin it by adding crackfic powder all over the plot / feels? Please let me know what you think!


End file.
